Tidak Peka
by HanRiver
Summary: Orang tidak peka memang sulit diubah./Semi-humor/RnR?


**Tidak Peka © HanRiver**

 **.**

 **Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoshitsu © Yuusei Matsui-** _ **san**_

 **.**

 **Drabble, Headcanon**

 **.**

 **KarasumaxIrina**

 **.**

 **I don't take any profit from this fic**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it, guys.**

 **.**

Irina Jelavic, seorang wanita bertampang cantik dengan tubuh aduhai sedang berjalan menapaki koridor tua kelas 3-E. Bunyi haknya seharusnya bergema dengan lantang, namun yang ditapaki hanya sebuah kayu tua yang sudah agak lapuk, tak menimbulkan suara hak seksinya sama sekali.

Orang seksi itu kini sedang memasuki kelas 3-E, satu-satunya kelas di bangunan tua itu dengan tatapan yang mencoba untuk tegas, gagal atau tidaknya entahlah, tergantung pribadi yang melihat. _Well_ , semua orang beda-beda.

Pria pun berbeda-beda.

Menurut Irina, selama ia bekerja ada dua tipe pria di dunia. **Pria yang dikejar oleh para wanita** __dan **pria yang mengejar para wanita** _ **.**_ Namun menurut Irina sama saja, karena baik tipe pertama maupun tipe kedua, ia akan luluhkan hanya dengan mengedipkan matanya pada sang target.

Namun ada juga tipe ketiga yang baru beberapa hari ini ia tambahkan. Yaitu ; pria yang **tidak** dikejar, maupun mengejar wanita. _Ya_ , dia berbicara tentang rekan kerjanya yang tidak pekanya gak ketulungan. Dia bahkan sudah merendahkan harga diri wanita 'berkelas'-nya di hadapan seorang pria bujang bernama Tadaomi Karasuma, sang tampang batu, hati batu, berotak batu, dengan sifat tidak peka sekeras batu.

Dan brengseknya, ia jatuh cinta pada lelaki tipe ketiga itu. Ia jatuh cinta pada pria batu, membuang rasa malu, namun membuatnya menjadi abu. Karasuma memperlakukannya seolah-olah ia adalah sekumpulan abu yang hanya ditiup, kemudian hilang ditelan angin.

 _Okay_ , itu hanyalah majas yang agak lebay.

Tapi, itulah kenyataannya. Kenyataan pahit yang harus diterimanya.

" _Bitch-sensei_?"

Irina tersentak manja, menatap Nagisa yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Bukan hanya Nagisa, bahkan seluruh makhluk kelas 3-E menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama. Ah, dia baru sadar bahwa ia masuk ke kelas orang dan mengkhayal tentang orang lain. Sungguh ironis dirinya.

"Ah, maaf," ujarnya tanpa nada bersalah dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "aku sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Jangan tanyakan aku sedang melamunkan apa, ini masalah orang dewasa."

' _Siapa juga yang mau tahu!_ ' batin seluruh murid kelas 3-E dengan kompak.

Irina menghela napas. Sudahlah. Mungkin memang sudah waktunya untuk menyerah dengan Karasuma. Ia tahu bahwa walaupun ia menggoyangkan bumi dan langit, Karasuma tidak akan peka. Bahkan ia ragu Karasuma akan peka bahwa bumi dan langit sedang bergoyang.

Sekali lagi, sudahlah.

' _Lupakan tentang Karasuma._ '

' _Fokus mengajar!_ '

' _Dasar manusia langka!_ '

' _Aku akan melupakanmu sekarang juga, Karasuma!_ '

'…'

' _Kira-kira, apa yang sedang dia lakukan, ya?_ '

' _Hm …'_

' _Aku ingin bertemu …'_

' _Karasuma …'_

' _Ah, sial. Bukankah sudah kutekankan bahwa aku akan melupakannya?!'_

' _Karasuma …'_

' _Cukup!'_

' _Karasuma …'_

"Aaarrgghhh! Siaaal! Karasuma brengsek!" Irina mengacak rambutnya frustasi, pergolakan batin yang membuat para penghuni kelas 3-E menatap guru malangnya itu dengan tatapan _sweatdrop_. Namun, tatapan mereka seketika terganti dengan tatapan terkesiap kaget saat melihat seorang pria yang berdiri di daun pintu.

"K—Karasuma- _sensei_ …" Manami lah yang pertama kali menggumamkan nama gurunya. Membuat Irina menoleh dengan cepat pada daun pintu. Matanya melebar sempurna dengan diameter tak terhingga saat melihat Karasuma berdiri ganteng di pintu dengan alis yang mengernyit heran.

"Aku … brengsek?" tanyanya bingung.

' _OMAIGAT!_ ' teriak Irina dalam batinnya.

"A—ah, bukan seperti itu Karasuma. Kau salah dengar. Aku berkata bahwa 'Karasuma Tampan!'. Kau pasti salah dengar, hehe …" Dengan nada mencurigakan, gadis berambut _blonde_ itu menyengir.

"Heehhh … padahal _Bitch-sensei_ jelas-jelas berkata bahwa Karasuma- _sensei_ brengsek."

Irina menoleh dengan cepat, melototkan matanya pada bocah tengik Akabane Karma yang menatapnya dengan seringai tengik. Seharusnya ia waspada pada bocah itu! Bocah itu mematikan!

"K-Karma, kau salah dengar."

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa nada suara _sensei_ terdengar gugup?"

' _Sial. Bocah yang tangguh_.'

Dari pada membalas perkataan Karma—dan sebenarnya ia juga sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas perkataan anak jenius itu—, Irina lebih memilih untuk menyeret Karasuma ke tempat yang lebih aman. Aman dari bocah berambut merah terang itu.

"Hmm … aku tahu." Karasuma berucap tiba-tiba, membuat Irina memicingkan matanya.

"Apa yang kau tahu?"

"Itu … kau sedang melancarkan jurus terbarumu?"

'BUKAAANNN! _'_ batin Irina berteriak.

"Kenapa di otakmu selalu masalah itu, hah?! Apakah kau tidak bisa memikirkan masalah lain?!" Cukup. Irina sudah cukup bersabar sedari tadi dan dia muak dengan itu. "Hiks … hiks …" Nah, sekarang dia malah menangis.

Karasuma menampilkan wajah terkejutnya. "H-hei …" Ia rogoh sakunya dengan mengeluarkan selembar sapu tangan dari sana.

"Kau memang brengsek … kau sungguh brengsek." Irina meraih sapu tangan Karasuma, menghapus air matanya dan mengeluarkan ingusnya di sana. "Tapi, aku malah jatuh cinta pada pria brengsek sepertimu."

Karasuma terdiam. Pria itu memilih untuk menunggu Irina mengeluarkan seluruh tangisnya. Walau ia belum cukup mengerti mengapa wanita itu menangis.

"Air mata itu … apakah itu karena aku?" Irina mengangguk. "Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?"

"Kau membuatku resah dengan perasaanku, bodoh."

Karasuma kembali terdiam. Namun setelah sekian detik, ia kembali berbicara, "aku bukan orang yang bisa mengekspresikan apa yang aku rasakan. Aku kesulitan untuk itu."

Irina mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap Karasuma dengan mata yang berkilauan akibat sisa-sisa air matanya. "Aku tahu itu."

"Jika kau tahu, lantas kenapa kau sedih?" Karasuma menepuk pucuk kepala Irina. "Haruskah aku mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' sebanyak seratus kali agar kau bisa merasa lebih baik?"

Mata Irina melebar. Semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Sial. Karasuma sungguh beracun. "K—katakan, sekali saja …"

Karasuma menghela napas. Dengan suara pelan, ia bergumam, "aku mencintaimu."

Bibir Irina melengkungkan sebuah senyum. Senyum bahagia dengan perasaan yang melebur, desiran darah yang mengalir dengan cepat, serta degupan jantung yang memompa dengan kecepatan ekstra. Dengan cepat, ia cengkram kerah baju Karasuma, menariknya agar wajah pria itu dicondongkan ke arahnya. Ia kecup bibir pria itu satu detik, sebelum melepasnya dengan tatapan malu.

Namun itu tidak cukup bagi Karasuma. Ia mulai menuntun kepala Irina agar lebih dekat lagi dengannya. Memagut bibir itu dengan lembut. Setelah mereka melepas diri, Irina berbisik, "sekali lagi …"

Karasuma menaikkan alisnya. "Mm? Ah. Aku mencintaimu."

Irina menepuk jidatnya pelan. "B—bukan itu!"

"Lalu apa? Hmm … aku brengsek?"

"Bukaaan!" Irina mendengus, namun sedetik kemudian ia terkikik pelan. "Dasar tidak peka."

Yah, orang tidak peka memang sulit diubah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **Gaje? Ya.**

 **First fic in this pairing, yuhuuu~ KarasumaIrina shipper! Salam kenaaaal!**

 **Yah, gitu aja #plak**

 **.**

 **Sign,**

 _ **HanRiver**_


End file.
